


honesty.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [61]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: There was a point in their relationship when Rey began to suspect that Ben had a thing on the side with his friend Phasma.or:  Rey starts to suspect Ben is cheating on her.  Ben reassures her that he isn't.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	honesty.

**Author's Note:**

> day 61, drabble 61.
> 
> Prompt 061 - honesty.

There was a point in their relationship when Rey began to suspect that Ben had a thing on the side with his friend Phasma. She'd never had a boyfriend that didn't cheat on her and she'd really thought that Ben would be different. When she confronted Ben about it, he sighed heavily at the accusation before being completely honest with her. He'd never thought that way about Phasma and he'd never, ever do that to Rey because she deserved better than that. Ben loved her and only her. It took Rey a moment, but in the end, she believed him.


End file.
